


Your Arm, Dammit

by CountrygalxHetalia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, damn I wisha could done a better job, litta bit of language, semi-angsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this:<br/>As much as I like reading AU fanfics now and then, It’s so rare to find Eruri fanfics that takes place in canon setting.</p><p>One day I had this simple idea of a typical angst scene between them.</p><p>Like, after the arm’s loss, when Erwin was still recovering in infirmary.<br/>They’re alone and Levi sat in his lap, embracing his neck with his head on Erwin’s shoulder.<br/>And then was the first time that he felt Levi’ tears.<br/>Like, it would shock him.<br/>And so some cheesy dramatic dialogue takes place.</p><p>It could make a story, not a good one, but one that is in canon setting.</p><p>((I hope I did your idea justice honey!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arm, Dammit

            Levi knocked quietly on the familiar door in front of him, listening as it echoed softly down the hall. He didn’t want to wake the commander if he was recovering, but he couldn’t wait any longer to see Erwin. He had only heard of the man’s brave, fruitful deeds to retrieve the Jaeger brat from the two fucking traitors. He was preparing to leave and come back later when he heard a quiet ‘come in’.

            Levi grabbed the cold door handle, taking a deep breath before stepping in slowly. He let the door close on it’s own and felt as if the ‘click’ of it closing boomed behind him. Erwin was… still Erwin. He was bruised and beaten; looked like hell, and… he only had one arm, but he was still his Erwin. He looked tired, well, he looked fucking exhausted, but the small smile that tugged at his lips made Levi swallow.

            “I wasn’t expecting you,” the blonde said softly as Levi walked forward. He was drinking the man in. His bright blue eyes weren’t really dimmed in the least, like he wasn’t even upset at losing his right arm. Their victory was the forefront in his mind. His skin was littered in scrapes and cuts, though most soldiers didn’t come back without them. He was patched up and smiling like the completely idiot Levi knew he was.

            “Of course you weren’t,” the captain muttered, shrugging as he debated on sitting on the chair or on the bed. He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lip, plopping down right on the commander’s lap. “Hope I didn’t wake you.” Erwin chuckled, gladly accepting the lapful of Humanity’s strongest, “I know you need to be recovering.”

            “I was starting to doze, but I’m glad I get to see you,” he replied, wrapping his left arm around his waist and resting his hand on Levi’s waist, “before everyone else starts piling in however.” The corporal sighed, leaning against Erwin carefully, so as not to disturb the bandages wrapped around his chest and arm. He rested a hand lightly on the taller’s collarbone, rubbing his skin before wrapping both arms around his neck.

            The two men were quiet, simply letting the silence talk for them as Levi closed his eyes, listening to the steady thump of the man’s heart. Erwin leaned back, closing his eyes as he gently rubbed circles on the shorter’s hip. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but eventually he felt something wet landing on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, realizing he must’ve been dozing and glanced down. He expected anything, Levi playing with the hem of his shirt, the man tracing something over his skin, but… this…

            Levi had tear tracks down his face, not bothering to wipe them away. He was staring at Erwin’s broad chest, utterly unmoving as he cried without a sound. The taller blinked in shock. He’d never… god, he’d never thought he’d see the day Levi, of all people, cried. He was very... restrained, in his emotions, yes, but that didn’t mean he didn’t let them show every now and then. He’d seen the man angry, disappointed, happy, amusement, upset, but he’d never seen then man in tears.

            “Levi,” he murmured, reaching up to gently wipe his cheek. The younger huffed, glancing up before looking back to his chest.

            “Don’t say a fucking word,” he muttered, reaching to rub his nose. Erwin managed a smile, moving them just a bit so he could look at Levi.

            “What’s the matter?” he asked softly, gently cupping the man’s cheek. He could tell the captain had a hard time resisting leaning into his palm. “You… Levi…” The shorter took a deep breath and pulled away.

            “You lost your arm,” he said, swallowing thickly and looking at his lap, “you lost your fucking arm, Erwin, because I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there to-”

            “No,” the commander said firmly, “this isn’t your fault. Not in anyway. You know this.” He grabbed Levi’s hand and the man inhaled shakily. “You know this. You know we can’t constantly watch over one another. We both knew this. We’ve known this.” Levi nodded, closing his eyes as Erwin cupped his cheek.

            “You dumbass,” he muttered, “you would go and let your fucking arm get eaten.” Erwin chuckled and Levi let his lips quirk upward. “And you‘re able to laugh at it. I would marry the one man who can laugh at getting his arm bitten off.”

           “I’m sorry dear,” he replied, smiling just a bit as he kissed his forehead. Levi huffed, waving it off and wiping his eyes.           

            “Nothing to be sorry about,” he said as his husband snuggled close again. They held one another, for god knew how long, falling slowly asleep and holding each other while they slept together peacefully, not sure when they’d be able to do it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet but I hope it's alright! <3


End file.
